The Sisters of La-La
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Okies, now how I thought of this, I don't know. It was inspired by a preview of that new movie, The Sisters of Ya-Ya (which I haven't seen). It has something to do with Mara Jade, Leia, Winter, and Mara's training partner, Naomi. Leia is 9, Winter is 8, M


The Sisters of La-La

Summary: Okies, now how I thought of this, I don't know. It was inspired by a preview of that new movie, The Sisters of Ya-Ya (which I haven't seen). It has something to do with Mara Jade, Leia, Winter, and Mara's training partner, Naomi. Leia is 9, Winter is 8, Mara is 7, and Naomi is 6. Let me know what you think peeps!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care. 

Authors Note: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! They got rid of my beloved list section! *sobs* How could they do such a horrible thing??? Please, please, if anyone knows a way to get it back, do so! Actually, I did have an idea…. *stops everyone from running in fear* No wait, come back! It's a good idea! Okies, if anyone knows where to suggest a category, everyone suggest a 'Quotes' section! That would at least save some of them! Oh yeah, and another idea is to just add a little more wording to your list, and turn it into a 'Original Story'. Just a thought… I'm trying to maintain a healthy level of insanity here people, help me out! Okies, that's enough of my rantings, on to the story! ((Oh yeah, and if anyone wants to mention my idea here in any of they're stories, please do so! Anything to get the word out!))

"Here, put this on." The small, dark haired girl said, handing the other girl a feathered headdress, almost identical to the ones the other girls were wearing. The four young girls were huddled around a roaring fire in the dark garden. 

"Are we ready?" The redheaded child asked. She looked around, almost terrified of being caught. Her master would not be at all pleased if he found her and Naomi here with the other girls. And the other two girls' bodyguards would be even less happy. Mara huddled closer to the fire, as if its light could shield her from all the bad things that would happen. 

Leia looked around at the other girls. "I think so." She said. The four girls had met by chance just a week ago. Leia and Winter had wanted to get away from her father, and had been running from their protectors. Mara and Naomi had been sneaking away from classes at the same time. Mara had said it was because Naomi was tired and hurt from a combat lesson, and she didn't want her to have to face another one so soon. They literally ran into each other, and helped each other at escaping. Now, they had become the best of friends.

"We are." Winter replied, grinning and looking eagerly towards the other girls. They didn't have much time, and Leia and herself would be leaving the planet tomorrow, to go back to Alderan. They had thought they would never see each other again… until an old woman and her group of friends had showed them something. They had to come up with a secret ritual and phrase, and do that at night when the moon was full. And they would be forever bonded by that phrase. Of course, after the girls had left to plan it, the old women laughed among themselves, knowing that they would indeed be bonded by this, but only because it was a memory they would never forget, even as old age over took them. How did they know this? They had preformed the very same ritual years and years ago.

Naomi nodded. "Yes, let's hurry!" It was her chief fear that she would be caught and given more classes. She could hardly keep up with the ones that she had, and she wasn't very good at them. But Mara promised that she would get better, she just had to do whatever the emperor told her too. And Mara knew everything, she was older then her. 

Leia looked around at the girls and grinned. She would be the main speaker, considering she had practice with talking in front of a bunch of people. She sat at the by the fire, and looked around at the girls as she started to speak. "We are best friends, closest confidants, never to be parted. We speak this in hope that we will be friends forever, always being bonded by this memory, and this phrase. We," she paused for the dramatic affect, "Are the sisters of La-La! And we refuse to be separated." 

The girls quickly joined hands and stood up, yelling, "La-La!" as one voice. With that, they took the flowers, feathers, beads, and glitter they had and threw handfuls into the fire, dancing in spinning steps and yelling their phrase, over and over. The laughter and the joy of being surrounded by good friends replaced the fear of runaway little girls. Finally, out of exhaustion, they collapsed on the ground. Joining hands one more time, they looked up at the sky. 

"La-La!"


End file.
